


The Burgundy Stain

by flowerdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major Character Undeath, Suicide, sammy comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdust/pseuds/flowerdust
Summary: Sam dies on a Tuesday.





	

Sam dies on a Tuesday -- he slips away calmly and quietly, hand thrown to the side, closed around a knife. Dean finds him like that, picks up his broken and lifeless body, and doesn't say a thing. He takes him to the car, opens up the passenger door, and places him there, on the seat, with a wool blanket and his own leather jacket wrapped around him, and then he drives, he drives until the moon hides away and the sun finds her place. And only then does he allow himself to cry.

There was a note. It was folded in half with cursive handwriting on the front that read, "Dean" But he refuses to look a it, refuses to hold it in his own two hands, refuses to see the bloody prints left there and the smudged off words, he refuses -- not until he saves Sam.

When the car runs out of gas, Dean pulls to the side of an abandoned road and hits the steering wheel until his knuckles burn and bleed, until his face falls forward and his body becomes too heavy and too weak to move.

"You stupid, stupid, boy," He yells, "how could you, how could you abandon me like that? How could you leave me alone here, how?" He stutters out, "how could you?" And then his words fall apart under him, his lips start to tremble and his body starts to shake.

He sighs.

  
Sam wakes up on a corn field with his mother staring down at him, shaking her head. Sam looks at her and smiles, but he can't bring himself to say anything, so he just continues to stare, he continues until she kneels down beside him and places her soft, uncalloused hand on his cheek. A tear rolls down his face onto her thumb so she wipes it away with a sad smile, and she looks him in the eyes and tells him, "Go back to him, sweetheart. Don't leave your brother out there all alone." And then she is gone and the corn field turns to mud and the skies begin to pour gallons of rain, with thunder striking the ground around him, and then, just as soon as he was there, he was gone, and everything turns black.

  
Dean is rocking Sam back and forth, pushing sweaty bangs from his forehead and kissing him there, delicately and tender.

"You fixed him, Cas, you fixed him," he's muttering and Cas looks puzzled, "I did not," He says, "God did." Dean doesn't act like he heard it though, he just fixes Sam's face into his neck and continues to cry

  
When Sam wakes up next, he knows where he is. He could memorize the feeling of those, warm, big arms, embracing him; the scent of leather and cheap vodka, anywhere, and for a moment, just for a moment, the only thing he could think of, was how wrong this felt.

"Sammy," Dean looks down at him, he's not smiling, he looks mad, "Are you awake?" Sam nods, but it's only because he feels like he has to, "Don't you ever do that to me again. You hear me?" Sam nods again, adverting his eyes to the hand that's resting on his hip, barely touching. He places his own over his then, dried blood situated under the crook of his nails. He turns around to kiss Dean and Dean goes with it, moves his hands from Sams hips to his face, rubbing his thumb gently over closed eyelids.

"I love you", He says, and Sam returns it by slipping into his arms and falling asleep.

Dean felt safe again. Dean felt whole.

 


End file.
